The Break-up
by AngelQueen1
Summary: Rory and Dean break-up
1. Part One: Rory's P.O.V.

The Break-up Part One:

The Break-up Part One:

Rory's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I knew it was coming because I felt it but does that mean I had to be prepared for it? It hurt even though we agreed because he was my first everything. We broke up. He knew it was coming and that's why he asked me to meet him at the park today. It's still all new to me. Being single, you know? Dean was upset because we didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt either. Ironic huh? Sure we still love each other but…I don't know how to explain it. We just felt too comfortable around each. We talked for hours trying to decide if what we were about to do was the right thing. We agreed that it was. The spark we had had when we first meet had died down. It was replaced by friendship. So instead of pretending everything was fine we tackled our problems. We knew that it was going to be tough for awhile but know that everything will be fine once everything settles down. I've been sitting here drinking coffee and thinking about the day I meet him, the day he kissed me, the day he asked me out, and about everything that happened in the months that we dated. We're still friends, and for that I'm glad. I wouldn't want to lose such a good friend. The thing I'm really happy about is that it ended well this time.


	2. Part Two: Dean's P.O.V.

The Break-up Part Two:

The Break-up Part Two:

Dean's P.O.V.

I don't know what to do now. I still can't believe it. Actually I can but it's still a shock you know? We talked and I'm glad we did. Rory and I decided to call it quits. We broke up and everything changed. We don't know when it happened, it just did. When did our spark die down? Neither of us knew when or why but somewhere it did. It isn't like we wanted this, it just happened. I guess we both realized something wasn't right. We were just way too comfortable around each other. Like the nervousness we felt before when we saw each other was gone. We weren't excited about catching a glimpse of each other. That was the sign we both saw. I asked her meet me at the park today. She knew what I wanted to talk about. Neither of us wanted to hurt the other so we were afraid to say anything. But one of us had too. It made things a lot easier on both of us knowing we felt the same way. Don't get me wrong we still love each other but the love grew to be friendship love. Rory was right. It was good that we tackled our problems instead of pretending everything was fine. Because both of us knew everything wasn't fine. Now it is.


	3. Chances Tristan's P.O.V.

Chances:

Chances:

Tristan's P.O.V.

Life really is full of chances. You take a chance every time you wake up. It's all about chances. Do I have a chance with the girl I love? Will I ever have a chance with the girl I love? Tristan DuGrey in love? Shocking, I know. It shocked me too. But I fell in love with her the day she walked into my life. Rory Gilmore. For months I tormented her. Acting like a five-year-old whenever she was near me. Today I found out something that changes everything. Rory and Dean broke up. It's my chance, but then when I think about it I'm not sure about what I'm supposed to do. I don't want to rush Rory. She's been great. She's forgiven me for acting like a jerk and now we're friends. I don't want to ruin what we have now. But then I want to make a move. Not only do I have a chance to do something or nothing. I have a choice to make too. Should I take a chance or should I wait to see what happens. I've never had to face such a problem. I know life is full of chances. But should we risk everything on a chance? Is Rory worth it? I know she is that's what makes it harder. Am I ready to face getting rejected? Is she ready for a new relationship? This is confusing. My life feels like a bad soap opera. Being in love is hard work. Not knowing if the girl you love loves you is the worst. I don't want to lose my chance with Rory. Do I even have a chance with her? What to do?


	4. Save the Last Dance

Save the Last Dance:

Save the Last Dance:

" Go away." Rory Gilmore said playfully.

" Fine." Turning on his heel, Tristan DuGrey started to walk away.

" Tristan DuGrey get your butt back here."

" So, you finally admit you check out my butt?"

" Tristan."

" What?"

" Sit down."

" Did you miss me?"

" Never."

" I'm hurt."

" Me too."

" Rory, would you like to dance?"

" With who?"

" Me."

" You. You?"

" Yes."

" God. You're nervous. Tristan Dugrey is nervous! Around a girl too!"

" I get nervous."

" Yeah and I'm the Queen of France."

" Never know."

" So you don't want to dance."

" I do."

" But not with me?"

" Tristan. I do, believe me."

" I'm sorry Rory. I believe you."

" Plus, I'm saving the best for last."

" The best huh?"

" Yes. The last dance with my best friend."

' Best friend. I hate that word. I don't want to be your best friend Rory; I want to be your boyfriend! How come you can't see that?' Tristan thought.

' Tristan is so hot tonight. Did I just think that Tristan was hot? I'm going nuts! Why is it I catch myself thinking about Tristan every day? Why?' Rory thought.

" Rory?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rory turned towards Tristan.

" Yes?"

" Well since we still have time until the last dance, I'm going to go dance with Lane."

" Only if Henry will let you."

" I know."

" See you."

Once Tristan left Rory fiddled with her dress. The dress. It was a beautiful shimmery gold color that had a modestly cut back and went to the floor. She had spent hours looking for the dress and once she found it the rest came easily. She smiled at the memory of getting ready for her dance. Her mom had been trying to help her and get ready for her first date with Luke.

Tristan watched Rory fix her dress and smile. Sure the whole dance was boring but being near Rory made it exciting. She looked gorgeous. The gold of the dress brought out the blue in her eyes and her hair cascaded down her back in ringlets. The ringlets he wanted to run his hands through. But he couldn't, he couldn't rush her.

' Rush her? It's been two months, I think she's fine. I'm her friend. So what? When has that ever stopped you? You'll never know unless you try.' Tristan thought.

Meanwhile Rory was glancing at her watch waiting for the last ten minutes to pass until she could be in Tristan's arms.

' What is wrong with you? It's only Tristan. Then why am I so impatient? He's only a friend. Isn't he?' Rory thought.

"Everyone! It's your DJ announcing the call for the last dance. As you all know we voted earlier on what the last song should be and it is 'Promise' by Jagged Edge. So grab your partner and dance. By the way, the King and Queen of the fall ball will be crowned after the last dance."

With that the DJ put on the song and Tristan walked over to Rory.

" Can I have this dance?"

" Of course."

Rory settled in Tristan's arms and sighed. It felt like heaven being held by him. She slowly inched her arms around his neck before she lay her head on the chest. Taking that as an invitation he placed his arms around her waist. The song faded away and Rory and Tristan broke apart.

" Can I have your attention. It is now time to announce the King and Queen of the Fall Ball."

" Who did you vote for Rory?"

" No one. I didn't vote."

" Why?"

" I didn't want to."

" Oh."

" With 51% of your votes The Queen of the Fall Ball is Rory Gilmore."

"Congratulations, Rory." Tristan said as everyone yelled the same.

" I won?"

" Yes. Go on! Accept your crown."

" I won?"

" Yes."

Rory walked up to the stage and up to the headmaster of Chilton. Suddenly she saw Paris descend on her and place a tiara on her head.

" Congratulations Rory."

" Thanks."

Walking up to the microphone Rory cleared her throat.

" Wow. I didn't even know I was on the ballot. Thanks for voting for me and have a great night."

Stepping back, Rory watched the headmaster begin the speech to announce the King.

" And the King of the Fall Ball is Tristan DuGrey."

Listening to the clapping Rory stepped back into the shadows as he walked up to the stage. Tristan smiled as the crown was placed on his head. Looking for Rory he stepped up to the podium.

" Thank you for voting foe me everyone. But right now, the most important thing to me is where is my Queen?"

Silence spread over the entire ballroom as everyone looked for Rory. Suddenly everyone's eyes jerked to the stage when they heard the soft tapping of heels. They watched as Rory slowly stepped out of the shadows and up to Tristan.

" As you all can clearly see, my Queen was trying to hide. Guess she doesn't know that as Queen she has duties to fulfill. Starting with dancing with her King."

" Is that an order?"

" Call it what you like but I call it tradition."

" I accept then."

" Good."

The DJ started Alicia Keys 'Fallin' as they settled into each other's arms. 

' How can she miss it? Everyone else sees it? Why can't she? I love you Rory. I want to be with you.' He thought.

' I wonder what he's thinking about? It's useless to deny it Gilmore. Deny what? That you like him. I know.' She thought.

Suddenly she felt Tristan's arms loosen and Rory lifted her head from his chest.

" Rory, the music stopped."

" It did?"

" Yeah."

" Oh."

" Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for saving me the last dance."

" Thanks for dancing the last dance with me."

" No problem."


	5. Heartache and Coffee

Heartache and Coffee

Heartache and Coffee

" Coffee Luke."

" No."

" Yes." 

" No."

" Luke."

" Bad day?"

" No, bad night."

" Why? Wasn't that dance last night? I heard you got crowned Queen."

" I was. I was up all night after the dance thinking."

" About?"

" Tristan."

" Biblical boy?"

" Yes."

" What did he do now?"

" Nothing. He's just been acting different lately. It's just adding to my confusion."

" Here." Luke said as he slid Rory the largest cup he had filled with coffee.

" Thank you. You are a god. But enough about me. How was your date last night."

" Good."

" I heard you asked her out for tonight too."

" I did."

" Remember I have visitation rights too."

" Okay."

" I've got to go. Better treat my mom right."

" I will. See you later."

' When will they learn? Teenagers and love never mix. But what can we do? Nothing. I hope they realize they like each other before it's too late.' Luke thought.


	6. Roller-Coaster of Love Parts One and Two

Roller- coaster of Love: Part One ****

Roller- coaster of Love: Part One

Rory's P.O.V.

I'm confused. God. Why is this happening to me now? Now of all days? I don't know my own emotions anymore. I thought Tristan was my friend but now, now, I'm not so sure. He's been acting differently lately and it's just adding to my confusion. I'm not sure how I feel but I know what I'm feeling for Tristan goes beyond friendship. But how far? My mom once told me that you'd know that you're in love the moment your life turns into one big roller-coaster ride. Guess what? I feel like I just stepped onto an out of control roller coaster and I can't get off. That makes me nervous. I so unsure of what I should do and myself. Who can I trust? But I know this, I love Tristan Dugrey. I love him.

****

Roller-coaster of Love: Part Two

Tristan's P.O.V.

Something's changed. Is it me? Is it Rory? I'm hoping for the second choice. Does she have feelings for me? Will I ever know? She's been acting different. I've caught her staring at me as if she's trying to figure something out. But what? My life is going out of control. It's not fair. Everyone else seems to know how I feel but she doesn't. I wish I could tell someone how I feel about Rory. But how? How knows her as well as I do? I know. Him. Dean.


	7. Talking Parts One and Two

Talking: Part One:

Tristan's P.O.V.

I'm nervous. I called Dean and asked me to meet me here. I bet he's wondering why I called him. I would. I hope this works.

Dean's P.O.V

I wonder what this is all about. It has to be important. I guess I'll find out soon enough since he just walked in.

Tristan walked into the Starbucks and looked for Dean. He spotted him sitting at a table near the corner of the store. Walking over to the table he pulled out a seat and sat down.

" So Tristan…." Dean began.

" I know. You're wondering why I called you."

" Yeah."

" Well I didn't know how to go to. It's about Rory."

" Rory. What's wrong with her?"

" Nothing. You see… You see…"

" You like her."

Tristan looked at Dean speechless.

" And you're wondering how I know."

" Yeah I am."

" I knew before you did I think. Remember the first time we met?"

" How could I forget."

" I knew then."

" And you never said anything."

" Wasn't my place."

" I thought you hated me."

" Rory saw something everyone else must have missed, so I knew you couldn't be all bad."

" I know."

" You want my help?"

" Yeah."

" I want Rory to be happy. Can you make her happy?"

" I want the chance to. But I know I could make her happy if I had the chance."

" Good. Don't worry. I'll call you when the wheels have begun to turn."

" Thanks Dean. I owe you."

Talking: Part Two

Rory's P.O.V.

I wonder why Dean asked me to meet him here. He said it was important. After we talk about it maybe he can help me with my problem.

" Rory? Hello are you in there?" Dean said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

" Dean! How long have you been standing there?"

" A few minutes."

" Oh."

" Coffee?"

" Yeah. Why do you even ask?"

" It's fun."

" So…"

" Rory I asked you here because you seemed upset. I know you, we dated for a year and a half you know."

" I know. Am I that obvious?"

" No. Just to people who know you well."

" Wonder why my mom hasn't said anything."

" Too busy with Luke."

" Yeah." 

" Anyway what's bugging you?"

" Tristan."

" What?"

" He didn't do anything. It's me, you know?"

" No I don't explain."

" Well you see I think I like him."

" Tristan?"

" Yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

" No it's fine. I want to help you."

" You do?"

" Of course."

" I just don't know what to do. I wish I knew. Do you know anything I can do?"

" Anything."

" Anything?"

" Yeah. You have to do whatever it takes to tell him or get him to see how you feel."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Thank you so much Dean. I'm going to go start working on an idea. Thanks again. Bye!"

" Bye."

' The wheels are turning. It's up to you Tristan. Good work Dean.' He thought as he went to call Tristan and tell him to put the plan in action.


	8. What the Heart Desires

What the Heart Desires

What the Heart Desires

** Just Rory and Tristan thinking about their problem.**

Rory: My heart desires him. It doesn't make sense and it isn't practical. I've always been practical, so when did I stop?

Tristan: Desire is driving me wild. She consumes my thoughts. It isn't even in my character to fall in love, but who cares? I know Rory has always been in control of her life. Let go Rory. I won't let you fall.

R: Should I make that jump? I need to find out. We need to take those final steps that are separating us. Who should take the first step? Him or me?

T: She knows that she has feeling for me. Dean told me that she said that she was confused on her feelings for me. That's a good sign, right? I hope that means she likes me. I'm debating over whether or not I should make the first move or wait for her to. But if I wait for her to make the first move it may be years from now. It's up to me, I guess.

R: Why is my heart betraying me? This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Tristan. But who am I to stop fate from taking it's path? I know we can't choose who we love and I accept that. But right now the most important thing is if Tristan feels the same or is it just the game pushing him? I wish I knew.


	9. What Rory Wants, Rory Gets.

What Rory Wants, Rory Gets.

Rory's P.O.V.

I know what I want. Sure it took me awhile to figure it out but how hard was the decision? If the saying goes the way I want it to, I'll get what I want. I want Tristan and I'm going to get Tristan, forever. There is a slight problem though. I don't know what to do. Sure I have a few plans, but they're all very practical and precise. Not a good game plan for love. I want Tristan, but I scared of letting go. It scares me that if I give myself fully to him; he'll reject me. I know I have to just take the risk and jump, but I'm scared. I can jump and I will. It may be a long fall, but in the end everything will work out.

What is it that my mom told me one day? Oh, " You'll know the moment is right. Every practical bone in your body will desert you and you'll have to take the chance. If it's real and the moments is right, you'll take that risk." So I guess I have to wait, I hope it comes soon, I'm tired of waiting for what I want.


	10. Love He, Love She, Love Destiny

** I'm sorry I haven't posted lately

** I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. With school, practice and then the tragedy that happened in NY and DC I've had little time for myself! Anyway, enjoy this chap. I don't know when I'll post the next part. I have to type it up first. Melissa**

Love He, Love She, Love Destiny.

****

*8:00 AM Saturday Morning, Rory's House*

Rory Gilmore opened her eyes and saw her room filled with bright sunshine. Glancing at the clock, the flashing blue numbers, read 8:00 AM. Climbing out of bed Rory walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

' Today's the day Rory.' Remembering what time it was, Rory thought, ' It's still a bit to early to go see Tristan. Let me see, if I take a shower, dress, eat and head out I'll be there around 9:30. Good.'

With that Rory grabbed a towel from the closet and headed into the bathroom. She had to look her best, after all today was the day.

****

*8:00 AM Saturday Morning, Tristan's House*

Tristan stretched his sore muscles, before climbing out of bed to face the day.

' Another sleepless night. Damn it Rory! Why aren't you making a move? You know forget it. Forget waiting, DuGrey. She's ready, she's been ready. It's only 8:01 AM but after I take a shower, dress and eat I can leave and be there around 9:30.' He thought.

Taking a deep breath, Tristan headed into his bathroom. Stripping out of his boxers, he stepped under the warm spray of the shower.

****

Rory's House*

' Okay. Now the hard part. Time to call Paris. I hope she doesn't kill me over this. Please don't let her be mad.' Rory thought.

After searching for her phone. Rory hit talk and dialed Paris's private phone line.

" Hello?"

" Paris?"

" Who is this?"

" Rory."

" Why do you sound so scared?"

" I'm afraid you'll hang up on me after I ask for your help on something."

" Does it involve Tristan?"

" How did you know?"  


" Rory we go to Chilton. We aren't stupid. Everyone at the dance could tell something was going on. We just can't believe it took you both so long to realize that you liked each other. So of course I'll help."

" You will?"

" Of course. What can I help you with?"

" I need to get to Tristan's house, but I don't know how."

" Okay. Directions I can help with. Let me find them."

" Okay."

" Found them. Okay from Chilton you go left at the first light, then you're going to drive straight for about…"

****

*Tristan's House* 

' It's still only half past eight? Okay, I'll wait for twenty minutes then I can be on my way. Let's get something to eat, I'll need my strength today. Flowers. I have to get flowers. What kind though? Wild flowers, one of every kind, or roses. Hold on DuGrey. She'll love whatever you give her.'

Shoving his feet into his clean KSWISS shoes he ran downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Finally it was nine AM. Rory grabbed her keys, purse and cell before she hurried out to her car. Tristan grabbed his keys and hurried out to his car. As they drove on the road conecting Hartford and Stars Hollow they passed each other and didn't notice.

Rory pulled into Tristan's driveway half an hour later. Getting out of her car she slowly walked up to the door. Halfway there Rory turned around and headed back to her car. Shaking her head she turned around once more and strode up to the door. With a trembling hand, Rory pressed the doorbell and listened to the chimes sounded inside the walls of the Tristan's house.

As Tristan turned onto Rory's street he gave himself a short pep talk. Glancing at the house numbers he finally spotted Rory's house.

' Very homey.' He thought.

Turning into the driveway, he parked his car and jumped out. As he walked to the front door he looked at the surroundings and nodded. It fit Rory perfectly to live here. Pressing the doorbell, he waited for someone to answer the door.

" Hello?"

"Is Rory here?" Tristan asked the lady he knew to be Rory's mom.

" No, she went to see a guy named Tristan a.k.a. Bible boy."

" Bible Boy?"

" Yeah. He is this guy that goes to Chilton with her and called her Mary."

" Mrs. Gilmore?"

" Lorelai. Mrs. Gilmore is my mom."

" I'm Tristan DuGrey, Bible Boy."

" No! You can't be. You're supposed to be in Hartford!"

" I am?"

" What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to see Rory."

" But… But she went to see you."

" She did?"

" Yes. Oh no!"

" What?"

" Fate sucks. She's going to miss you and you're going to miss her. She'll be so upset."

" Mrs… Lorelai does she have her cell phone?"

****

*Meanwhile…*

The door swung open and Rory came face to face with a lady. Looking at the lady, Rory saw that she was well dressed and wasn't used to answer the door.

" Hello?"

" Hi, is Tristan here?"

" No. He left earlier today. Why?"

" Do you know when he is going to be back?"

" Look hun, I don't mean to be rude but I have a flight leaving in an hour and I need to get moving. I don't know when he'll be back, just call him on his cell if it can't wait. Okay?"

" Um… Okay." Rory said as she turned back to her car.

Rory jumped as the door slammed behind her. Dejected she climbed into her car and slumped in her seat. Minutes passed when suddenly her cell phone rang. Picking up the phone Rory glanced at the number and sighed when she realized it was her mom. 

' Why is she calling now?' she thought.

" Hello?"

" Rory?"

" Who is this?"

" Guess."

" Tristan?"

" Good guess."

" What are you doing at my house?"

" I came to see you."

" Why?"

" I want to talk to you."

" Why are you at my house?"

" Where can we meet?" he said.

" I don't know Hartford like you do."

" Do you know where the Starbucks near our school is?"

" Yeah."

" Meet me there in thirty minutes."

" Okay."

" Good." Click.

' I wonder why he wanted to see me?' Rory thought over and over as she drove to Starbucks.

**Rory's House**

" Get going, Bible boy."

" I am. Thanks again. Um… Do you ever think I'll get a new nick-name?"

" Maybe. Depends on what goes on today. How about Satan or Devil or Evil Boy or Egotistical Boy or…"

" Okay, I'm sorry I asked."

" Bye!"

" Bye."

" See you soon."

" Very soon. I hope."

" Get out of my house and go get my kid."

" I am."

Tristan smiled as she got in his car and started to drive back to Hartford and Rory.


	11. Con todo el corazon Part One

Con todo el corazón (With All My Heart) : Part One

Con todo el corazón (With All My Heart) : Part One

Rory pulled into a parking spot at Starbucks and after a quick look she realized she had arrived there before he had. After she had hung up the phone she had sat in her car trying to figure what Tristan wanted to see her about. Nothing was making sense anymore. She had finally decided that if she wanted all of this confusion to end she had to meet him.

Truthfully she was nervous, very nervous. She got out of her car and walked into Starbucks and joined the line for a cup of coffee that she was really going to need.

Tristan parked his car next to Rory's jeep and knowing she was in line getting some coffee, he got out of his car slowly. Approaching the door he failed to notice the black Honda speed into the parking lot. The bell above the door sounded so loud to Tristan as he stepped through the door. His eyes swept the store, searching for her familiar face. As if in a dream the second he spotted her he was shoved towards the counter.

" Get down! Now! Get on the floor before I start shooting." A man yelled behind Tristan.

As Tristan sank to the floor he glanced to where Rory had been. She had laid down on the floor and as Tristan stared at her he saw her shoulders move soundlessly.

' Just hang on, Rory. I'm going to get to you.' He thought.

As Rory lay on the floor crying she thought of what to do. She hoped that Tristan was near-by but not inside. What would she do if he got hurt? Closing her eyes images of her life began to float past her eyes.

" Everyone! Put your wallets, purses and jewerly on the table nearest to you. Now!" the man in charge yelled.

Tristan reached for his wallet as he watched Rory take off her jewerly and grab her purse.

" Everyone, get up slowly. Move to the back and place your money and jewerly on the nearest table to you. Once you get to the back of the store, sit down and face the back of the store." A woman yelled.

" I want on the workers to open this cash register and give me the money. Now!" the man yelled once again.

Tristan stood up and threw his wallet on the table he was next to. His eyes never left Rory as he watched as she got up and placed her things on the table. 

Rory placed her jewerly and purse on the table she had been sitting at moments before as she turned to walk to the back of the store. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and gasping Rory whirled to face whoever it was.

After taking a few more steps Tristan was able to grasp Rory's wrist and pull her towards him. He watched as Rory whirled to face him and saw her face change from fear to happiness as she collapsed against his chest. Tristan sat down and pulled Rory onto his lap and hugged her for what seemed like hours before Rory spoke.

" Tristan?" Rory whispered.

" Yeah?"

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For this."

Neither said anything as they waited for this ordeal to be over. Suddenly a gun shot rang throughout Starbucks. Seeing the blood drain from Rory's face, Tristan looked at her. As he stared into her eyes, she realized what he wanted her to do.

Slowly she reached her hand up and into Tristan's front pocket. Taking a deep breath, he tried to control the emotions that rolled over him as her hand brushed his chest. Inching her hand out of his pocket she pulled out the phone and was dialing 911 when a shadow appeared above her.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" a man yelled angrily as his hand knocked the phone from Rory's grasp. " Get up!"

Pulling herself up, she faced her attacker.

" You think you're smart? Well, you and your little boyfriend here can get up and move to the front of the store."

Tristan released Rory's hand and stood up next to her before grabbing her hand again. They walked towards the front of the store looking at the people they passed hoping that one of them could get them some help before things got to out of hand.

" You, boy, get those bags and place them in the car." The women yelled as she grabbed all the wallets, purses, and jewerly off thew tables.

Grabbing the two bags, Tristan walked out the door and placed them in the backseat of the Honda, before turning back to Rory.

Rory watched helplessly as the man turned from Tristan and towards her. As he pointed the gun at her and moved his finger to pull the trigger she closed her eyes and waited for the pain as the shot rang in her ears.

As Tristan stepped back through the door he saw the man move to pull the trigger of the gun he had pointed at Rory. Looking at Rory he jumped in front of her, knocking her out of the way just as the gun went off.

Rory was tackled suddenly and as she began to fall she opened her eyes and stared into Tristan's blue eyes as they glazed over in pain. Darkness soon engulfed her.

As screams rang throughout Starbucks the robbers jumped into their car and drove off. As they departed the sirens could be heard approaching.

** Part two will be up soon! I hope you like part one! Reviews wanted!!!!!! Melissa**


	12. Con todo el coazon Part two

Con todo el corazón(With All My Heart): Part two

Con todo el corazón(With All My Heart): Part two

**Rory struggled to open her eyes. Hearing a lot of commotion, she finally was able to open her eyes and immediately closed them, when suddenly she was blinded by the lights overhead.**

" She's awake!" someone yelled.

' What's going on? Where is T… Tristan? Oh my god. Rory thought as she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up.

" Miss? Miss, stop struggling." A man yelled.

" No! No! Where is he?

" Miss, calm down! Your friend is going to be okay. Are you hurt?"

" No, I'm not. I need to see him."

Staring at the man, Rory pushed herself up onto her knees and turned towards where Tristan had been. He was there but surrounded by a red liquid. Crawling to him, Rory finally sees the blood on his shirt and realizes what she is kneeling in is his blood.

" No. Tristan, no you can't be hurt. You're fine." Rory sobbed as she was pulled away.

As she watched EMTS run up to Tristan and began to try and help him. Crying Rory looked down at her hands, which were covered in Tristan's blood. Suddenly, she was being lifted up into someone's arms and was being carried away from Tristan.

" Wow! Put me down." She yelled over and over again as she was put in a police car.

As the car drove off presumably to the hospital. Rory saw Tristan being placed into an ambulance. That was the last thing she saw before blacking out again.

**Four hours later**

" Mrs. Gilmore…" the doctor started saying.

"Lorelai."

" Lorelai, your daughter has a minor concussion on her head, nothing serious, her passing out is due to stress and her wrist needs to stay in the brace for about a month because it was sprained as she fell."

" That's it."

" Yes. That young man saved her life. If he hadn't dived In front of her when he had it would have been worse."

" Thank God.Is he… Is he okay?

" I'm not sure. I'll find out and tell you."

" Thank you. I'm sure Rory would want to know."

" Yes, doctor as soon as possible."

" Rory? Honey, how are you feeling?" Her mom asked.

" I'm fine mom. But what about Tristan?" Rory asked as her voice got stronger.

" I don't know. The doctor went to find out."

" He saved me."

" I know."

" What else do you know?"

" You love him."

" I know."

" What went on at Starbucks?"

" He came in before the robbers I tired to call someone, and they found out. He made us go to the front. The man… the man was about to shoot me, but… but… he saved me."

" I owe him"

" No you don't, we both do. God, where is he?" Rory yelled as a nurse walked in.

" Miss. Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

" We have some news about your friend, Mr. DuGrey."

" He just got out of surgery, about two hours ago. He's stable, and no major organs were hit, we should be up by now."

" Can I see him?"

" Yes. I'll be right back."

" Thank you."

The nurse exited the room and grabbed the wheelchair that was across the hall. Pushing it back into the room. She assisted Rory into it and pushed her to the elevator. They went up two floors and after passing eight rooms. They entered a doorway on the left side. 

Rory immediately noticed Tristan's still form on the bed, unmoving. When she was stopped at the edge of the bed she grasped hold of Tristan's hand.

" Well, I'll be back sooner or later. If you need anything, ring the buzzer."

" No problem."  
  


As soon as Rory heard the door close, she looked at Tristan. 

" Tristan? Tristan are you awake?" Rory asked.

Silence ran throughout the room.

" I guess you aren't. Today has been horrible. To start with, Luke refused to give me my coffee. But then you called me."

" But they had to choose today, to choose the time we would be there. Damn them. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today."

Looking at Tristan, Rory watched for the slightest movement to indicate that he was awake.

" Why did you do it Tristan? What reason did you have to jump in front of me? Why did you have to get shot?"

Rory stopped again and tried to regain her composure. The tears had been streaming down her face and her thoart ached from speaking. Finally she was able to speak again.

" Tristan I went to your house to tell you something. Something that had the power to change our lives forever. Here goes. Do you remember what we learned in Spanish the other day?"

Rory waited hoping he would say yes.

" I know you can't answer me, but the saying that stuck with me was 'Yo amor consigo. Yo amor tú con todo el corazón. Translated that means, I'm in love with you and I love you with all my heart."

Looking at Tristan she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

" I love you." Rory whispered in Tristan's ear.

Closing her eyes, Rory held onto Tristan's hand as she prayed for him to wake-up.

' Please wake-up. Please.' She thought.

Shaking his head Tristan tried to clear his head. Suddenly he remembered the events from the day. Struggling past the darkness he heard a soft whisper in his ear. I love you. Rory. He always knew when she was in the room even if she didn't say a word.

' Wait did she just say she loved me? Wake-up you ass.' He thought.

Coughing he felt the grip on his hand tighten. Finally able to open his eyes he looked straight up into Rory's gorgeous blue eyes.

" Tristan? Oh my God, you're awake! Are you okay?"

" Rory?" he croaked out.

" Yes. God, you scared me so much today! Why did you have to do that?"

" I… I couldn't let you get hurt."

" Why not? I could have ducked."

" Because…"

" Tristan? Tristan? Oh no!"

Rory grabbed the buzzer and pressed it many times until a nurse came in.

" Yes, what's wrong?" the nurse asked worried.

" He woke up and then he passed out. Why?"

" It happens sometimes. He had a bad wound and was given multiple pain killers and drugs doing the surgery."

" When will he be up and not pass out evey other second?" Rory asked getting aggravated quickly.

" Tomorrow morning. He won't wake up again today. Why don't you come tomorrow?"

" I guess."

" Do you want help to your room, miss?"

" No. I'll leave in a second."

" Okay."

Turning back to Tristan, Rory looked at his face.

" I love you Tristan and don't you forget it. You have me now and forever." Rory said before kissing him on the cheek.

As she walked out of the room she looked back repeatedly, checking to see if he was still breathing, if he was still alive. Finally she was back into her room. Once there the tray of food was pushed out of the way and Rory collapsed onto her bed in tears.

' Why today?' she wondered.


	13. Playing Cops and Robbers with Hearts

Playing Cops and Robbers With Hearts

Playing Cops and Robbers With Hearts

The nurse opened the door and walked over to the bed. Looking down at Rory, she shook the girl's shoulder lightly.

" What's going on?" Rory said as she woke up at the first touch.

" Miss. Gilmore?"

" Yes?"

" A Mr. DuGrey is asking for you."

" He's up?"

" Yes."

" Tell him I'll be right there."

" Okay. Do you need any help?"

" No. I'll be fine."

" Okay."

The nurse left and Rory jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she grabbed the soap and washed her face and brushed her hair into a simple ponytail before she went back out into the room.

Looking at her gown, she shrugged her shoulders knowing she had nothing to change into. Grabbing the robe and slippers her grandma had brought her she walked down to the elevator bank.

With the help of his nurse, Tristan managed to sit up and look presentable. He wished he could take a shower but the doctor said he couldn't. Now he just had to wait. Wait for Rory to come to him.

Nerves made her hesitate outside Tristan's door. She had thought she was ready to face him but she wasn't. He hadn't heard her confession last night and she was unsure if she could do it over again.

' Open the door.' She thought.

Grabbing the doorknob she twisted it and pushed open the door. Stepping into the brightly lit room Rory looked towards the bed. Surprised she stopped when she saw Tristan looking at her.

" Are you okay Rory?" he asked.

" I'm fine. I should be asking you that, since you jumped in front of me and took a bullet for me."

" I had to."

" No you didn't"

" Yes."

" What reason did you have to do it?"

" Many."

" Such as?"

" I don't remember much from last night."

" Oh?"

" I know you were here and you said something to me but I want to make sure I heard the right thing."

" What did you hear?"

" What did you say?"

" I asked first."

" No I did."

" Fine."

" I know."

" I said I owe you and I kind of yelled at you for being so stupid."

" That's it?"

" Basically."

" Did you ever play cops and robbers when you were younger Rory?"

" Yeah. A long time ago."

" I never really liked that game. But you see I've been playing that game for a while now. But the stakes are higher."

" What are you talking about?"

" You see Rory last night I heard something different from what you just told me."

" What did you hear?" Rory asked as her mouth went dry.

" Come here and I'll tell you."

After moving closer to the bed, she sat down on the stop Tristan indicated on his bed.

" So?"

" Well I remember bits and pieces but this one part stands out. It was said in Spanish it went something like 'Yo amor consigo and Yo amor tú con todo el corazón. But you see I forgot what it means translated."

" What does this have to do with playing cops and robbers?"

" Remember I said the stakes have been higher this past year?"

" Yeah, What are the stakes?"

" My heart for yours. Your heart for mine."

" Tristan? Are you saying…?"

" I'm asking what that means translated."

" It means I love you and I love you with all my heart."

" Is that true?"

" I…I…"  
  


" You want to know the truth?"

" Yes. No, I want to know why you went to my house."

" I want to know the same thing."

" You first."

" Fine I wanted to talk to you. To tell you something and I would have but I got interrupted. Rudely I might add."

" That isn't funny."

" I know. Now you."

" I had to tell you something."

" What was it?"

" I think you know. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

" I don't have to tell you."

" I need to hear the words."

" I do too."

" Tristan…"

" No, stop. I want to go first. You already said it once. In a language I don't' really know all that well, but I'm hoping you said what I thought you said."

" I…"  
  


" Rory, I love you. I would say it in a million languages if it made you happy but plain and simple I love you."

Tristan watched Rory's face. He had laid it all on the line. Would she rob him of his heart or would she take his heart that he offered to her now?

' He loves me? He loves me. Cops and robbers? I get it now. I stole his heart.' She thought.

" You aren't the only one who has been playing cops and robbers. You see this handsome robber stole my heart. I was afraid that he would hurt me if I told him how I felt. I was afraid he would leave me and I almost lost him. I've wanted to tell him how I've felt for so long. But the time was never right. But yesterday, when I woke-up I knew that it was the right time. So I went to see you but then you got shot and we had to go to the hospital. And last night I came to see you. I told you last night in Spanish how I felt and repeated it in English. Nothing means more to me then you. I love you so much."

" Come here."

Rory leaned down and was kissed by Tristan. The kiss amazed them. It wasn't a kiss of passion but a kiss in which two people were trying to tell the other how they felt when they were near. A few minutes passed before they pulled apart.

" I love you Rory."

" Same here."

" I guess we don't have to play the game anymore."

" Never again."

Lying down Rory held Tristan's hand in hers as she tried to comprehend what was the best day of her life.

" A penny for your thoughts?"

" I hope you have a lot of pennies and a lot of time."

" For you I have forever."

" I can't believe that we are actually together. I never thought I would fall in love with a rich boy and if I did I never expected it to be you."

" Thanks."

" I love you, but I never expected this."

" Truthfully, neither did I."

" Good."

" Why is that good?"

" It keeps life interesting."

" With you around, life will never get boring."


	14. First Dates, Sweet Kisses Part One

First Dates, Sweet Kisses 

First Dates, Sweet Kisses 

Part One

Rory's thoughts:

Today is our first date. Tristan got out of the hospital two days ago and well I haven't seen him since. He called me yesterday and asked what I would be doing today. After I told him nothing he said be ready at twelve. It's ten minutes to twelve. I'm nervous. But why? Because we love each other and it's our first real date. 

Tristan's thoughts:

I got the okay from my doctor this morning. My arm hurts, but not too bad. I hope Rory likes where we are going. She seemed a bit surprised when I told her I'd pick her up at twelve. Ten minutes, I'm almost there, I haven't seen her for two days. I've really missed her.

***Ding Dong***

'He's here.' Rory thought, as she tried to calmly walk to the door.

" Rory?" her mom asked.

" Yeah?"

" Can I meet him?"

" Mom!"

" Please, I'll be good."

" Fine."

" Yippee!"

Lorelai jumped from her position on the top of the stairs and ran down them. 

" Hold on!"

" What?" Rory asked as the doorbell rang again.

" I'll answer it. Go in the kitchen."

" What?"

" Do it."

" Fine."

Turning on her heel, Rory walked into the kitchen. Fixing her shorts, she glanced at her image reflected in the glass door. The blue tank top set off her blue eyes and fading summer tan, plus the white shorts showed off her legs. Bending down to fix her K- Swiss slide on, she heard her mom talking to Tristan.

Ringing the doorbell once again, Tristan jumped back, when the door swung open to reveal Lorelai.

" Hey, Lorelai."

" Tristan, she'll be right out."

" That's okay."

" So, how's your arm?"

" Pretty good."

" So."

" So."

" Where are you taking her?"

" Somewhere special."

" Such as?"

" She can hear us."

" Oh."

Lorelai took a moment to look at Tristan. His hair was in his usual 'I just got up' style, the top button of his shirt was left undone and you could see the shells of his necklace peeking up from his tan skin. Smiling she looked at Tristan's face once again before speaking.

" Thank you."

" For what?" Tristan asked, confusion written all over his face.

" For saving her life. For loving her. For being there for her, despite everything. The list could go on and on."

" It's nothing. I'd do it all the same if it meant she wouldn't get hurt in any way."

" You really are something."

" Can you explain that?"

" Well, first you start off by making her life hell, then you become friends and now you love her."

" Is that a bad thing?"

" Yes and no. When it all started out I didn't like you. But Rory saw something that everyone else missed."

" I know and I'm thankful for that everyday."

" Me too."

" Why?"

" You make her happy."

" I'm glad."

**The kitchen**

' Okay it's been six minutes. I think I can go out now.' Rory thought.

With one more glance at her reflection, Rory opened the door and walked out into the living room.

" Hey."

" Hey Rory…You look great."

" Thanks. As my mother would say, someone hit you with the pretty stick."

" Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah. Bye mom, see you later."

" Bye Lorelai." Tristan said.

" Have fun you two, be home by twelve."

" Bye mom. I love you."

" I love you too Rory. Bye Tristan."

As they walked out of the door Tristan reached for Rory's hand. Once they reached the car, Tristan opened the door, but as she was getting ready to climb in, he pulled her back down.

" Tristan?"

" Sorry Rory. I need you to put this on." Tristan said holding out a blindfold.

" What?"

" The blindfold. I need you to put it on."

" Why?"

" Rory!"

" Fine, Fine. Give it to me."

" I'll help you."

Rory turned towards Tristan and watched him lean closer. Before placing the blindfold over her eyes, he whispered 'I love you' and kissed her lightly on the mouth. After making sure she couldn't see, he helped her in the car and walked over to his side.

" Tristan where are we going?"

" It's a surprise."

" Please!"

" Rory."

" Please."

" No."

" Please. A hint?"

" Fine a hint. It's warm, you'll like it and it's fun. Happy?"

" No. You really do suck at this hint giving thing."

" Thanks. I love you too."

" HaHa. Really funny. Do you always blindfold people?"

" No just you."

" Shut up and drive."

" Okay. Let me turn on some music."

Tristan turned on the radio and glanced at Rory who was softly singing the song. Smiling, he turned back to the road and drove into Hartford.

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have a busy life! Sue me! I do not own these characters, I wish I owned CMM. I miss him. I'll return him if you let me borrow him! I swear! LoL. Enjoy. Reviews welcomed and wanted!! Love Melissa**


End file.
